


燃烧彗星 Burning Comet

by SeciviaCodicis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: It is kind of NTR because Haou is not THE Haou, M/M, Other, Well I just wrote it anyway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeciviaCodicis/pseuds/SeciviaCodicis
Summary: 尤贝尔在光中看到了幻觉。
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel
Kudos: 2





	燃烧彗星 Burning Comet

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. 一场肉体痛苦的性爱。非典型霸王x尤贝尔，尤贝尔两套生殖器官＋男性称谓。虽然没觉得有到那个地步但姑且还是算作R18G好了。超多bug，不过我承认我就是想日尤贝尔，人为了满足自己的xp什么ooc不经考据的东西都写得出来。  
> 有句讲句尤贝尔这么好日为什么没人日呢？他应该是海棠被日榜首才对，我为尤贝尔的屁股鸣不平。

尤贝尔睁开眼睛。

实际上他不确定自己是不是真的睁着眼睛，又或者“眼睛”这个概念对他来说是否适用，前一秒他还只能看到黑暗和隐约闪烁的星，下一秒他就在军帐里了。尤贝尔茫然地看着被烛光照亮的帐顶，闻到空气中浓郁的香料味道。他们用那些草药来驱散瘟疫，死人太多了，来不及掩埋的就只能烧掉，即便火葬不符合他们的传统也是如此——不这么做的话，糟糕的气味会先于被邪恶之光侵蚀的敌军要了所有人的命，比起死者的灵魂能否回归黑暗得到安息，还是尚活着的人的健康更重要一些。有将士曾经就此事向霸王提出过不满，但专断的暴君并未动摇自己的决定。就算现在，尤贝尔依旧能够嗅出被茴香与鼠尾草掩盖的腐臭味，以及脂肪燃烧产生的焦香。

但更多的是血腥味，龙的血液腥而粘稠，带着一种特有的气味。即便是在战场上，尤贝尔也鲜少有机会嗅到自己的血。他受伤了？什么时候的事？

“你在走神吗，尤贝尔？”一个声音这么问道，他听到盔甲碰撞的响动。

“——霸王大人？！”尤贝尔吓了一跳，连忙抬起头来，看到年轻的君主也正注视着他。霸王没有摘掉他的头盔，赤金色的眼睛有大半藏在阴影下，不知是不是尤贝尔的错觉，他听上去几乎是戏谑的，神色也颇为玩味。

“在这种时候走神可不好，尤贝尔。”

“抱歉，霸王大人，我——”他试图起身，却被身体的异样定在了原地。尤贝尔张了张嘴，视线从霸王的面孔向下移动，他好好地穿着盔甲，正半跪在他身前，不像话，王怎么能跪一个半人半龙的怪物？他——

尤贝尔看到自己向两侧敞开的腿，和挺立的阴茎。

“诶？”他发出一个表示困惑的元音，尤贝尔这才意识到自己不着寸缕。龙的身体无惧寒冷，也不用盔甲来保护，更多地展示尤贝尔非人的部分能让敌军感到恐惧。所以他只会穿最低限度的服饰，遮住女性的那半边乳房和下体，就那样把大片紫色的皮肤和黑色的鳞甲暴露在所有人视线下——这是在他决定要保护霸王时起就注定要付出的代价了，尤贝尔早就对此有所觉悟，他挺过了改造手术和所有疼痛，没有道理再被自己的羞耻心击溃。

可是在霸王面前脱得一丝不挂是另一个等级的事情。何况他的主人正把左手放在他右侧属于女性的乳房上，龙的体温相对偏高，相较之下霸王的铠甲冷得像一块冰。

“你还是在走神。看着我，尤贝尔。”霸王眨了眨眼，收回揉着他胸部的手握住他的胯，向前顶了一下腰。

尤贝尔猛地喘了一声，这才意识到现在正发生着什么。

霸王正在肏他。

“啊、啊啊、霸王、大人……！”感官像是在一个瞬间之内全都爆炸了，尤贝尔被铺天盖地的快感淹没，什么，这到底是怎么回事，他有太多问题，甚至不知道应该先将哪个问出口，光在他眼前飞窜，他的阴道下意识绞紧了，霸王发出一声呻吟，手甲几乎压进尤贝尔的腹部。

“尤贝尔……尤贝尔。”霸王叹道，自上而下俯视着他，“你愿意接受我的爱吗？”

“您在、说什么啊，”尤贝尔向上伸出双手，想去拥抱霸王。“我、怎么会——？”他原本想说的是“我怎么会拒绝您”，但出于某种异样的违和感，他没能说完这句话。可能是因为帐篷里突然暗了下去，可能是因为蓦地变浓的、令人作呕的血腥味，也可能是因为他终于看清了霸王拿在手里的那块布究竟是什么。

那不是布。那是他的翅膀。

“霸王……大人……？”尤贝尔困惑地喃喃着，扭头看向自己的后背，然后终于弄清楚了血腥味的源头在哪里。

他右边的翅膀不翼而飞，只剩下一个血淋淋的口子开在肩胛骨处，原本从那里伸出的龙翼被粗暴的折断了，现在只留下一截白森森的骨头。

“所以说，在这种时候走神，很让人困扰啊，尤贝尔。”

“——啊啊、啊啊啊啊！！！”尤贝尔尖叫起来。

疼痛这才后知后觉地找上他。不仅仅是翅膀，他左臂的皮肤也被剥除了，而右臂上原本被覆着的鳞甲也明显以不正常的方式脱落了大半，关节向错误的方向扭曲着。

“好疼、好疼啊、霸王大人、您为什么要……？”尤贝尔艰难地出声道，喉头被血堵得嗬嗬作响。

“尤贝尔。”和他身体由内到外的苦痛不同，霸王的声音听上去几乎是温柔的，“不论旁人怎么说，我的爱永远属于你。”

“请、您、啊啊、霸王大人……”尤贝尔已经失去了对肢体的控制，他在几乎撕裂他的阴茎上抽搐着，爪子把身下的毯子抓得七零八落，五感对他来说只剩下模糊的光、鳞甲和皮肤被剥离的剧痛以及捣进阴道的男性生殖器，挺进，抽离，挺进，抽离，子宫口被龟头狠狠碾过去，更用力的撞击。哭叫没有意义，霸王不会停下，他像骑一匹烈马一样骑他，盔甲接合处的缝隙持续地夹住尤贝尔的皮肤，有时甚至能随着霸王撤出的动作撕下几片，龙的血顺着大腿淌下来，和淫液混在一起。

“这就是我爱你的方式，尤贝尔。”霸王俯下身贴着尤贝尔的耳朵说道，他伸手猛地把尤贝尔的双臂向后拉扯，尤贝尔失去支撑，面颊一下子砸在了地上。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？喜欢感受我的爱？你湿透了，湿得像下街里花一个铜板就能买下的妓女。”

尤贝尔想要否认，但他也不知道自己应该否认哪一点：是说他和那些下贱的娼妓不一样？还是他的王对他是很温柔的，从没违背他的意愿做过伤害他的事？亦或是“这不是爱”？可他什么有意义的句子都没能说出来，只像一条狗似的趴在地上，双手反剪在背后压住仅剩的那边翅膀，屁股被操得水声大作，喉咙里咕隆出颇有节奏的呻吟。

“我是爱你的，尤贝尔。”霸王重复着，声音冷静就像他没有在操任何人。“你为了保护我做了这么多，我怎么能不爱你呢？正因为我爱你，所以才会这么对你。”

不是的。霸王从未——

“你不该对这份爱甘之如饴吗？这只能是爱了。”

他许下的诺言并非——

“爱理应是疼痛的。”

……是这样吗？

“所以我爱你，尤贝尔，我只爱你。”

……

“接受我的爱吧。”

尤贝尔终于哭泣起来。先是小声的啜泣，就像他幼时因为被父亲责备而躲进壁橱时做的那样，再然后他开始嚎啕，龙的啸鸣和人的哭号混合在一起，就像他在战场上失去他的君主和爱人时做的那样。他哭泣，泪水和血和一些黑色的物质无休止地从他的三只眼睛中涌出来，他看到没有尽头的红色，看到尸山血海，看到破碎的剑与铠甲，看到弃他而去的、他的男孩，看到金属和电路板，看到宇宙里的星星，看到令人头晕目炫的光。

接受我的爱吧。恶魔安静地呢喃着，包裹着钢铁的手指毫不留情地抠进尤贝尔的后穴。尤贝尔觉得自己早就没有叫喊的力气了，他只能在哭泣的间隙中发出一些不成调的“嘶嘶”声，疼痛究竟是从哪里传来的已然无法判断，反正他全身上下没有一块皮肤不在燃烧，没有一根骨头尚未折断，没有一处内脏仍旧完好。他被扯碎又被拼起来，缝合他的孤独针脚粗糙，稍微一点外力就能把他敲破成千千万片。

“你似乎明白了，尤贝尔。做得不错。”霸王轻声安抚他道，手指在肉穴里屈起又展平，手甲的缝隙啮合在一起咬住脆弱的内壁，就那样转动起来。

“咕、呜……霸王、大人……”尤贝尔开始挣扎，他强迫自己思考，有哪里不对，这不是他的霸王，这样的事没有发生过。“不，你是……十代……”

“有区别吗？好好记住这疼痛，这是我们教给你的爱。”

“不、我不——”

“拒绝只会让你更难受。去享受它，尤贝尔，去享受这份疼痛和孤独，去享受这份愤怒。”

“停下、停下、哈啊、”

“发出了很好的声音呢。你喜欢这个。这是唯一能够感受到我的爱的方式。”

“——”

“我爱你，尤贝尔。”霸王轻笑了一声，从尤贝尔体内撤了出来，只留下食指还埋在他后穴里，就那样扯着他的皮肉让他翻了个身。尤贝尔从俯趴的姿势拽回正面，泪水让他的视线模糊不清，霸王变成了一个虚幻的影子，只有那根留在他屁股里的、包裹着金属的手指是清晰的。“我知道你也是爱着我的，不是吗？”他又将阴茎插进尤贝尔血肉模糊的下体，先前他硬生生扯开了那两片脆弱的瓣膜，阴道口早已被撕裂了，血水咕啾咕啾地涌出来，像一颗摔碎的甜瓜。

“我、当然，我永远——”我永远爱您。他想这么说，接着他恍然大悟，如果爱和痛苦是等同的话，那么他也应该给予他深爱的人一样的痛苦才对。于是他抬起属于龙的那边爪子，用力地抓上了霸王的背。龙锋利的爪子轻易扯破了披风、切开了甲胄，也割破了霸王的皮肤。

“就是这样，尤贝尔，给予我你的爱吧。”霸王看上去意外的愉快，他抽回手，将尤贝尔大开的双腿扳过来圈主自己的腰，更用力地操他，铠甲上的尖刺直接在一次冲撞中贯穿了尤贝尔的大腿，把他钉在身前。尤贝尔尖叫起来，不知从哪里获得了力量，猛地仰起头，用力咬住了霸王的嘴唇，像要把他拆吃入腹那样拼命合拢牙关。他尝到血的味道，爪子卡进了霸王的肋骨，爪尖划过柔软的内脏；他身前的人更紧地搂住他，阴茎也因此更深地埋进甬道，内里层叠的褶皱被抻开熨平，像个顺滑的套子一样包裹住肉棒。“尤贝尔，我的尤贝尔。”霸王用那种满足的声音叹息道，摸索着找到尤贝尔背上撕开的伤口，硬是把手甲插进了皮肤之下，直接去抚摸他的脊椎。尤贝尔的翅膀颤抖起来，鳞片被拔掉的地方再次涌出暗色的血液。一旦想到霸王也和他一样承受着由彼此带来的痛苦，身上的伤似乎就都变得不重要了，他甚至希望霸王更多地伤害他，让他感受到更多的爱。

“霸王大人……我会——为这个世界带去您的爱的。”他断断续续地说着，爪子在霸王背上留下一个又一个深可见骨的伤口。“到时候、您就会、只爱我一个人了吧？”

“是啊，尤贝尔，”暴君说道，声线和游城十代重合起来，“让我们一起创造那样的世界吧。”

“——如您、所愿……！”

人造太空舱燃烧起来，呼啸着冲向地球。

**Author's Note:**

> 十代：尤贝尔，有本书我觉得你得看看。*将《反PUA一百法》加入购物车  
> 霸王：我不是我没有你别瞎说啊虽然我烧杀抢掠屠村屠城但我真没干过这个（哭腔）


End file.
